Colosseum
* Experience: 50,000 * Cost: 50,000 * Sells for: 25,000 * Available: Level 10 * Build Time: 4 hours * Size: 7x7 Competing Every 24 hours there is a different element-based event. The type of event can be determined by the flags flying outside the building or by the landscape inside the colosseum. The current rotation of events is as follows: To choose a dragon to compete, touch the to view the event screen. At the top of the screen is the event type. Remember, after placing a dragon in the it cannot be removed for 24 hours and the event cannot be sped up using gems. The dragon in the does not earn income in its habitat during the event. Trophies GoldPlantTrophy.png|Plant Trophy GoldFireTrophy.png|Fire Trophy GoldEarthTrophy.png|Earth Trophy Metal Trophy 1.jpg|Metal Trophy SilverAirTrophy.png|Air Trophy GoldColdTrophy.png|Cold Trophy SilverLightningTrophy.png|Lightning Trophy GoldWaterTrophy.png|Water Trophy Trophies are awarded based on your dragon's "performance". Factors that may increase a dragon's performance include: *Dragon Level -- the higher the level, the higher the chance for a Gold Trophy *If the dragon chosen for the is a pure element dragon the chances of getting a gold are said to be even higher. *If the Dragon Placed in the Colosseum is a limited dragon, the chances of gold have been speculated to be higher. Remember, nothing guarantees a Gold Trophy. A dragon may receive a Gold Trophy one week, and only a Silver Trophy in the same event the next week. On the "trophies" button, you can view past events: which dragon participated, the date and time of the event, and the award type. This is very helpful as it shows which achievements you have left. However, if a higher-ranking Trophy was acquired, then only the most recent dragon that obtained that same-ranking Trophy (or higher if a Silver was acquired) would be recorded. For example, if a dragon acquired a Gold Trophy for one element for one day and acquired a Silver Trophy for that same element on a later day, only the date when a dragon acquired a Gold Trophy would be recorded. Rewards After 24 hours, the event at the is over. Rewards include a trophy, , and . The following is a breakdown of rewards by trophy type: -- Please refer to Experience Per Level to calculate how much will be received. -- % refers to the amount the dragon would make in its habitat in the 24 hour period it is in the without any boosts. Please, refer to Dragon Earning Rates for rates by dragon level. For more in-depth analysis of rewards, please, check out this thread. Notes *As of Update 1.1.2 the rewards the user with and for competing in events in which Silver or Gold trophies are achieved. *At Level 40 you do not receive any for events. *It is interesting to note that there are never any female spectators at events. *This is likely a reference to the fact that women were not allowed to enter the colosseum in Roman times *No Notification is provided upon completion of the event. *You are NOT able to sell the with an event in progress. *Gemstone dragons win coins from the . *As of Update 1.10, the icon now says "In Progress" rather than "Finish" while the event is underway. Category:Buildings